


Accused

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: No tags. Sometimes it's best to read something blind and just see where the journey takes you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: When your best friend is falsely accused of murder, how will you prove his innocence?





	1. Chapter 1

You had been in the infirmary the day your whole world shattered into infinitesimal pieces. You were stocking the supplies, wanting to help Angela in any small way you could. You hadn’t expected the blond to round the corner as if death was on her heels. Hadn’t expected the deep set lines of fear that mard her beautiful visage. Hadn’t expected the words she breathed so frantically.

“Hanzo’s been arrested for murder.”

For all the gold in the world you wouldn’t have been able to recall what your answer was, what halls you had taken, how quickly you had rushed as your feet carried you as if through flight to the cell that held you dearest friend. The sight of him, hands cuffed behind his back, normal pristean appearance disheveled as he sat on the ratty cot, put a knife in your heart. Though even the concrete and steel that contained him could do nothing to defeat this monument of a man. But a dragon was never meant to be caged.

“Hanzo!” he seemed startled by your voice, as if reaching somewhere deep inside him. He met your gaze for a moment, absorbing all the fear and worry and pain he saw in them before he could no longer bare it. Turning away, he refused to meet your stare, disgusted that you would see him like this. 

Feeling the knife driven deeper, you fought back the torrent of emotions that threatened to overtake you. Turning to one of the guards posted at the door, you did your best to keep your voice level.

“There must be some mistake. Agent Shimada couldn’t have possibly committed the murder. Let him go.” the other Agent regarded you with a somber sort of sympathy, but made no move to oblige.

“Ma’am. I can’t do that. We have witnesses that put him at the scene last night. They all agree that the killer that ran looked just like him.”

“Well they’re wrong-” But your rant was interrupted by a booming voice that reverberated off the halls.

“The fuck is this bullshit about? You can’t serious believe this shit!” You jumped as Jesse appeared in the doorway, form large and imposing as he nearly plowed through you in his rage. But as he became aware of you, he started, suddenly flustered and embarrassed for his previous language.

“Dear?” You knew your husband was a bit rough around the edges, but you were startled by this brass side of him, especially in comparison to the softer, affectionate side he took with you.

“Darlin? You’re here? Word really travels fast.” With an apologetic smile, he took you under his arm for a brief squeeze, laying a kiss on top of your head before moving into the room with you at his side. “Fret none, baby. Well get this cleared up. I’m not going to let them lock up an innocent man.”

Hanzo regarded your husband as if they were about to casually address some business of little importance. This laxed attitude put Jesse at ease, knowing there was only ever really danger if the archer showed concern.Turning back to the guards, the cowboy hollered out to them.

“Hey! Get these cuffs off him.” One of them opened their mouth to argue that it wasn’t protocol, but Jesse was having none of it. “For god's sake! How many times has he saved your life alone? Take these damn cuffs off already!” There was hesitance, but the guard obliged, Hanzo turning his back to you just long enough to have the binds removed before again addressing Jesse with a nod of appreciation, rubbing the red rings on his wrists. The cowboy smiled back brightly, chuckling at the sight of the yakuza air behind bars.

“Never thought I’d be the one havin’ to come to your rescue.” You weren’t sure if Jesse was actually taking the whole situation so lightly or if it was just a show to try and put you at ease, but it did little to quell your worry. “But we’ll clear this easy. You know we’ve got your back” He assured. “Where were you last night? If other people saw you out then they can’t say you were at the scene.”

“I was in my room, meditating.” He answered sternly, eyes locked on Jesse as the cowboy grimaced. 

“Really buddy? Of all night to not have a life.” Muttering to himself, you could tell Jesse was annoyed by the man’s inconvenient alibi. 

“It does not matter.” Hanzo interrupted, surprising the both of you as he looked away dismissively. “I am already guilty in the court of opinion. They will sentence me regardless.”

“What the hell? You sound like you’ve given up?” Throwing his hands in the air, Jesse was as incredulous as you felt, both regarding the man as if he had gone mad.

“Maybe this is my punishment for all the wrongs I have committed in my life.” He admitted reflectively, recalling all the great sins that had led him to this moment. 

“Are you kidding me? That’s bullshit and you know it.” Jesse spat at the man before turning to briefly regard you. “Sorry, darlin.” You nodded understandingly, sharing his sentiment. “You’ve been my best friend for years. You were my best man at our wedding. You look after my wife while I’m on missions. You’ve stood by me through all the worse times. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You’re a good man! So don’t give me that crap.” Hanzo spared the cowboy a withering look, as if warning him to back down. 

“McCree. Everyone is already convinced of my guilt. I killed my own brother. It won’t be a far stretch for them to think I killed this man as well.”

“Damn it. You didn’t kill him! Stop acting like the trials already decided.” Recognising that he wasn’t going to get any further with the stubborn man, Jesse turned to leave. “I’m going to talk to Morrison. See if you can talk some sense into him, darlin.” You nodded as your husband slammed the door behind him, leaving you alone with the accused.

A silence filled the room as you failed to find the words to ask the many questions that twisted your mind, and him unable to look at you for fear you would see right through him. But as the minutes passed by, and the words that remained unspoken weighed on your chest till you couldn’t breath, you addressed him with the only words you were sure of.

“You can’t go through with this.” You didn’t miss the momentary flick of his eyes as he regarded you from his periferal. Nore the way his shoulders dropped as he let out the air he had trapped in his lungs.

“There is no other option.” You knew the man was stubborn, knew that once his mind was set on something, he refused to see reason even if smacked in the face with it. But now, with so much at stake, you wanted to hit him.

“I’ll tell them. I’ll clear it all up.” You spoke it like a threat, but there was no denying what the words were to you. Hope.

“You musn’t.” Finally his eyes met yours, his attention entirely yours as he regarded you sternly. But in those brown orbs you could see dismay.

“I can’t let them take you.” Spinning on your heals so fast you nearly fell over, you made to call the guards.

“No!” Like lightning, Hanzo’s arm shot through the bar, seizing your wrist. With a firm yank you crashed into the cell, the archers’ strong arm wrapping around to pin you in place and smother your mouth with his hand. “I will not have your honor tarnished. They can never know.” Your spiteful glare was dwarfed as his eyes captured yours, fiercely intense as he stares you down. “Swear to me! Swear you will tell no one.” With great effort you managed to pull his hand away just enough to answer him.

“I can’t-” Being this close, feeling his warmth, his smell, his arms around you, the tears finally broke free. 

“You must swear that you will tell no living soul about last night.” His voice was firm, conveying an urgency that frightened you, but his touch was undeniably softer, sympathetic even as his arms encircled you.

“I can’t lose you.” Shaking your head vigorously, you turned as best you could to face him, hands clinging to any bit of him you could hold.

“I will return to you.” He promised, eyes closed as his forehead rested against yours. Seeing him now, it was clear that he was summoning all his will to remain strong. “Not the old gods nor the will of any man could keep me from you.” Before you could argue further, he took your lips, silencing you with his passion. Kissing him back, you pulled him as close as was physically possible, chest aching and fingers numb. On one cheek, you felt the warmth of his hand, on the other, the cold steel that separated you. As he pulled away, a horrid sob retched from your throat.

“I love you.” It was more of a plea, beseeching him to see reason, though you knew his mind was made.

“And I you.” The words were a promise, shared only between the two of you. Just as they always were. Eyes full of remorse, he regarded you in his last moment of freedom, wiping your tears away before addressing you sternly. “Now go. Your husband will need you.” 

Turning his back to you, there was no room for argument, no alternative. He had decided the outcome. Biting back the urge to pull him close once more, you swallowed your tears. Your breath was shaky, but it was what you needed to quell your tremors, lifting your head and straightening your back as your turned and walked out the door. Jesse would need your calming manner before the day was done.


	2. Judgement

The trial, if you could call it that, was the incident of a few days. It had come to light that the boy Hanzo had supposedly murdered was the son of a very influential politician. And though highly unliked among his fellow agents, his death would not be taken lightly. 

His father called for a hanging, unwilling to be bothered by the inconvenience of a trial. But luckily, since the crime had been committed on base, the man had no jurisdiction. And Overwatch was not about to resort to lawlessness. 

Ten years had been the sentence. Ten long years in a maximum security prison off on some island forgotten by the world. They had said he was lucky to have gotten off so easy. That if it hadn’t have been for his many victories with Overwatch, he would have been locked up for life.   
But as far as you were concerned, it might as well have been life. 

Ten years. Ten years without his touch, without the soft words he whispered in your intimate moment, without the security and passion he gifted you. If the sentence had been death, at least you could have swung beside him. 

The day they took him, you didn’t shed a tear. Standing strong at your husbands side, the two of you watched as your best friend was carted off. By day, you put on the brave face. But by night, you were inconsolable. You wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep. Confining yourself to your room, you found comfort in nothing, your smile locked away from the world. 

Jesse fared much the same, though his misery showed itself through anger and empty bottles. Angela or Genji would occasionally stop by to check in on the two of you. Though the latter would always avoid your eyes, addressing only your husband in these visits. 

You did your best to be brave for your husband, to hide the pain from him, but whether through touch or stare, you somehow felt he knew your grief. Most of your nights were spent wandering the vast empty halls of the base, somehow always finding your way to Hanzo’s room. There you would strip, wrapping yourself in one of his shirts to lay on the bed the two of you had shared so many times and weep. Endlessly through the night you would sob, clinging to his scent till the rising sun forced you to return to your husbands side. 

It was on one of these nights, embraced by an unwashed dress shirt, that Genji found you tangled in his brothers tear stained bedding. You barely registered his entry, too lost in your own grief to care as the man appeared at your side.

“Are you going to tell him?” His voice was cold, his stare icey, though with an undertone of pity. But you offered no response. Unsure what to say and just wanting to be left in your misery. When you at length said nothing, the cyborg pressed the matter impatiently. “Your husband deserves to know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you muttered, voice devoid of all emotion. Somewhere inside yourself you knew it was a stupid response. Laying here naked in your lovers clothes, lifeless among the sheets that used to house the love you made, you couldn’t have possibly looked more guilty. 

“Don’t play dumb.” Genji scoffed, greatly annoyed at your self indulgent pity party. “Jesse may be ignorant, but I am more than aware of how my brother felt about you. Jesse deserves to know he’s being played for a fool.” Despite his judging stare, you knew his words came from a place of caring. Even if it wasn’t for you. 

“Just leave me be.” You muttered, drawing the sheets around you as you attempted to retreat into the familiar and comforting scent. “What does it matter now.”

“My brother risked everything for you. And now you get to walk free, going to bed with a man who would move heaven and earth for you. It’s cruel how you use them.” Despite the numbness, despite the haze, his words struck a nerve, rapidly bringing you to indignant rage. 

“Use them!” Sitting bold up, you were practically snarling at the cyborg. “If it could have been me that went in your brother’s stead, I would have traded places in a heartbeat. Don’t pretend to know my situation.” But the cyborg was unfazed by your anger, eyes cool and steadfast as they remained locked on yours. 

“I don’t have to pretend. Don’t act like your situation is so unique. Or that you’re the victim in this. Jesse deserves better.” You knew he was right, knew that in anyone else's eyes, you were the villain. But in the face of your hurt, you weren’t ready to give ground.

“I’ve loved Jesse since I was a girl. We were engaged before the fall of Overwatch.How could I have known that someone like Hanzo would come along.” Jumping to your own defense, tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you remembered all the years, good and bad, that you had spent at the cowboys side. Smiling with him. Supporting him. Loving him. “I never dreamed that a man as wonderful and strong and loving could come into my life and spark these feelings. If I had known…” Fighting back tears, you averted your eyes from the man that stood before you, a part of you scared to utter the words you had never admitted aloud before. “I would have waited an eternity for him.”

“Then leave Jesse.” Unmoved, Genji was stedfast. 

“I can’t.” You admitted, not too proudly. “I still love him. Just- differently. I’ve known him so many years, loved him for a whole lifetime. How do you just erase that?”

“So instead you get both and leave them with only half your love.” If it had been anyone else, maybe he could have employed compassion, might have been sympathetic to your weakness. But this was too personal for him. “How nobal.” 

“Just leave me be. Did you just come here to mock me? You know nothing of the pain I feel over this. How many times I’ve tried to make things right. I need them.” Heart closed and mind set, you rolled away, turning your back to the man as you felt the tears finally breaking free.

Genji moved to grab you, to roll you over and make you face the consequences of your action. But something in him thought better of it. That wasn’t why he came. And, for better or worse, you were still the woman his brother and his best friend loved. 

“Look, right or wrong. By brother loves you.” You felt something small slipped over your shoulder, feeling its edge drag across your cheek before falling before you. “He asked me to give you this.” You continued to ignore the man, unwilling to even acknowledge him at this point. Seeing this, Genji decided it best to take his leave. But not without some parting words to plant the seed in your mind. “He was willing to give up his freedom for you. Can you honestly say that you would do the same?”

It wasn’t till you heard the door close behind him that you finally shifted under the covers to inspect what had been given. It was small and a bit tattered, but you almost choked as your heart leapt into your throat at the sight of the small letter with your name printed in that familiar, practiced hand. Sitting bold up, you tore it open frantically. 

At the first words, you broke down. ‘There isn’t a day that goes by I don’t dream I was with you’.

He spoke little of the prison, little of his new living situation or how he was fairing. Instead, he wrote of his love for you, for the ache he felt at your absence, of the way the stars reminded him of your eyes. Of how not a night went by that he didn’t dream of your laugh. How in small moment he could recall the smell of your hair, and how it calmed his weary soul. In all he did, in all he saw, in every decision he made and every plan he lay, you were there, in his mind and in his heart.

At the bottom it was signed; ‘Waiting to be again in your arms’.

Tears streamed down your cheeks at his words of devotion and enduring love. Broken sobs echoing in the stillness of the room. Now more then ever your heart yearned for his touch, for the security of his embrace and sertanty of his voice.

That night was the hardest by far. And the only one where you didn’t have the strength to return to your husband. But as the nights passed, and more letters appeared in the bed of your lovemaking, the pain and guilt was eased by his words of devotion.

So as the months passed, your life was lived in those little moments, each new letter bringing you hope and easing your lonely nights when Jesse was not there to hold you. Slowly, you began to smile again, began to laugh. You found comfort in Jesse’s arm and the love you shared. You went out for drinks with Phara and Angela on weekends and managed to enjoy yourself. You focus returned and your mind eased, even if only a bit.

And slowly, month by month, year by year, you neared the day you’d be in his arms again.


	3. Reunion

Your hands trembled as they clutched at your phone, palms sweaty and heart erratic. Small tremors disrupted your form from moment to moment, your muscles tense with strain and stress and excitement. 

He should have landed by now. They should be back by now. He should have contacted you by now. 

You hadn’t gone with Jesse to pick Hanzo up from the airport. Not trusting yourself enough to be sure you wouldn’t throw yourself at him on the spot. But this was no better. Waiting alone in your room, sitting on the bed you shared with your husband, the minutes seemed an eternity. In your mind it had been a lifetime since Jesse had left for the airport. Yet still, your phone remained silent. Neither of the men contacting you. 

You were driven mad with your own thought. And fears. 

Was he just waiting? Did he not have his phone back? Was he too busy catching up with Jesse? Or was this a sign? Had he forgotten you? Were all the letters just an act of habit? And now that he had his freedom, he realized how little he needed you? That he didn’t love you anymore?

Standing up, you felt compelled to act. Fold laundry, scrub the bathroom again, vacuum. Anything but sitting alone with your thoughts.

At the sound of the front door opening, your heart leapt into your throat. Immediately, your mind conjured up the image of Hanzo in the doorway, expression stern and eyes captivating as you beheld him for the first time in ten years. 

You weren’t ready.

“Baby? I’m home.” Hearing your husband’s voice, you tried in vain to swallow your heart, hands clasping your skirt as he rounded the corner. 

“Hi hun.” You managed, accepting his lips as he greeted you. “Where’s Hanzo? Was his flight canceled.” You couldn’t help your curiosity, not seeing the archer as you glanced over your husbands shoulder.

“He was pretty tired out. Said he’d rest in his room and see everyone tomorrow.” Ruffling your hair, Jesse did not kick off his shoes, as was customary when he came home. In stead, he threw the keys on the bedside table. “I’m going to go out with Genji, babe. He was hoping to hit the bar with Hanzo, but I figure we can still go out. Ya wanna come along?” 

“I think I’ll stay here. I was hoping to get some reading done.” It was a weak excuse, but one your husband seemed to accept with ease.

“Alright, hun.” Giving you a kiss on the forehead, he took you in his arms, hugging you so tight you thought you would break. “I love you.” He muttered, “So much more than you’ll ever know.”

“Jesse?”

“Just thought I should tell you. In case I don’t say it enough.” He smiled at you, that warm, hearty smile that stole your heart in your youth. Leaning up, you kissed him sweetly.

“Love you too, cowboy. Please be safe tonight.”

“Always am.” One final endearing look and he took his leave, reminding you that he would be out late as he closed the door behind him.

With your husband absent, you made it only an hour. There was no call, no message, no sign that your lover hand any interest in you. Your mind was wild and your thoughts dangerous in the silence of your dark room. Driven mad by the unanswered questions, you lept from your bed. 

In your fears and doubt and pain, you fled your room. As if on wings, you flew down the halls, taking you to the one place that would give you answers. Outside of the base, in a field just out of sight, you and Hanzo used to meet to reaffirm your love. If he still wanted you, if there was anything left between you, he’d be there. 

The grass was tall, rippling in shimmering waves in the pale moon light. You knew the way by heart, every step, every rock, every path. How could you ever forget.

As you came sprinting just over a hill that blocked your spot from view of the base, your heart stopped. There beneath the old tree he waited, sat upon the same rock, leaning on his knees just as always, looking like he was exactly where he needed to be. He was so breathtaking in the moonlight. Eyes solom, lost miles away, body strong and postured, expression composed, as if nothing could catch him by surprise. But then he saw you.

Your legs shook as his eyes fell upon you, seeing right through to the core of you till you could swear he knew by sight how your heart began to race. You could see the moon reflected in those brown orbs, lips parted as he struggled for words.

He was larger then you remembered. His casual clothes and bridge piercing so unlike the man you had known. His hair was longer, tied back in a ponytail to show the underside was shaved. He looked older. The lines of his face harsh and deep set. But his eyes. They way they looked at you, as if falling in love with you for the first time. This was your love. There was no mistaking it. 

“I did not think you would actually come.” He breathed, the words barely reaching your ears as tears trailed down your cheeks. “That you still…” He let his words fade into unspoken fears, brows upturned and expression tense with pain as he looked upon you for the first time in ten years. 

In a few steps and a leap you were in his arms, the two of you nearly spilling onto the ground as you cling to him desperately. His sent, his warmth, his embrace, it was all so familiar and comforting and here after all this time. He was here. Holding you, clutching at your back, squeezing you till the sobs were forced out of you, whispering words of love and loyalty so desperately in your ear, as if fearing without them you would evaporate from his grasp. 

You cried. Ugly tears that he brushed away with the calloused pads of his thumbs, holding your face in his massive grasp as he looked at you through glistening eyes. When at last he took your lips, neither of you felt it enough. Lips pressed so tight it was painful, you clung to each other, neither daring to let go.

There, hidden among the tall grass, with only the stars as witnesses, the two of you were finally made one again. His touches were sweet yet hungry, savoring every inch of your flesh. Your moans were music in the night, needy and grateful as he moved in you. In his embrace, beneath his strong form, you found a holiness in your sin. And neither of you could fight its power. And at the height of your pleasure, you both affirmed your love, over and over and over again. 

Once the symphony of love had quieted, only the crickets remained. Filling in the silence as you lay in each others’ embrace. It was a moment that words would only have spoiled. Hanzo held you close, unwilling to give so much as an inch as his fingers ran through your hair. His chest glistened in a thin layer of sweat, but you rested on it anyway, a few tears slipping free as you listened to the pounding of his heart. 

As your fingers traced delicately over the outlines of his pec and shoulder, they continuously snagged in the many new scars that carved his flesh. Tears were in abundance as your chest constricted.

“I’m so sorry.” Burying your face into him, you apologized over and over, knowing words alone would never be enough to redeem you for the pain he had suffered at your hands. But Hanzo’s arms only held you tighter, sealing your lips with his own to silence you.

“I would do it all again.” He assured, kisses peppered over your face as he combed your hair back. His words were truth. The man would not have said them otherwise. “There is nothing I would not endure for you. I only feared that upon my return you would not want me. That you regretted what was between us, and would love only Jesse.”

“I’ve never regretted what we have.” Sitting up on his chest, your eyes pierced him, causing his eyes to shy away in the face of his own doubts.

“Even though it could cost you your marriage? He is your husband. I know I can never fill that role for you. And I would never ask you to leave him. But the thought of losing you-”

“Jesse’s been good to me when things were bad. He was my rock though so many hard times and long before I even knew you. He’s been my whole world for most of my life.” You admitted, so much history and guilt in your mind. “I still love him. But I love you more.”

Eyes glossy, Hanzo pulled you close, savoring your warmth. You embraced him in turn, swearing that you would never let him go again. Throughout the night, that promise would be affirmed again and again as the two of you made up for all the lost years and mended the heartache of distance.


	4. Old Friends

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Sat on the bed, you crossed your arms, brows furrowed as your husband slipped his boots on. Before you lay two weeks worth of laundry in need of folding and sorting.

“I’m going to the bar. Figured Han deserved a little celebration.” 

“So you’re just going to leave me with the chores?”

“He just got back yesterday.” He gives you a kiss on the forehead. “Can’t disappoint him.”

“Oh, I see. You get to go out and have all the fun while I stay and clean.” Your pouting was playful, and Jesse knew it. Nipping at your lower when you stuck it out.

“Now yar getting it.” His lips split into a grin as you covered your mouth, flustered for words. “I love you girl. I’ll be back by 9, sweetheart. Then I’ll make it up to you.” A kiss to your temple and he took his leave, a smile plastered on your face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanzo was sat at the bar when the cowboy arrives, sipping on a beer as he leaned over the counter. At the end of the bar where no seats were to his back, the archer seemed on guard.

“Oh, come on.” Hanzo wasn’t surprised when the hand clapped down on his shoulder, head tilting so his eyes could look up at the other. “You can drink something stronger than that. We’re celebrating your freedom here!” Taking the seat next to his friend, Jesse waved the bartender over to order a whiskey and two shots.

“I would feel more comfortable having my wits about me.” 

“Suit yours.” Jesse wasted no time downing the first shot. 

“I see time has done nothing to curb your roudy spirit.” Hanzo observes, though there was an underlying warmth to his voice.

“And you’re just as much a prude as you’ve always been.” Jesse takes a sip of his whiskey before flashing his friend a grin. “And despite it, I’ve missed ya.”

“It is good to be back.” Hanzo admits, the ghost of a smile shaping his lips.

“To your return.” Jesse raises his glass, offering the other a smile that denoted the history between them. 

“To freedom.” Hanzo responds, sipping his beer as Jesse chuckles.

“I can drink to that.” Jesse downs his drink, waving the bartender over for another. “Have you seen Genji yet?”

“Yes. I met with him last night.” Jesse watches him from the corner of his eye, as his friend nursed his beer. 

“I’m sure he was happy to see you.” Hanzo nodded, biting back a powerful smile as he did. A comfortable silence settled amongst them, the archer finishing off his beer as the cowboy sipped at his whiskey. 

“So.” Jesse starts, watching the news that flashed across the tv over the bar. “Ya fuck her yet?” Hanzo froze, eyes slightly wide as time stills. At seeing the guilt on his friends face, Jesse is sickened, eyes returning to his drink. 

“I do not underst-”

“Save it.” Jesse tipped the second shot back, swallowing it in one gulp as he suddenly seemed very distant to his friend. “I found your letters.” The cowboys lips were pressed, memories flashing through his mind that made his fist clench around his glass. “Came home early from a mission. Guess she had fallen asleep reading em. The whole damn bed was covered in em. Didn’t have to read many to put two and two together.” 

There’s was a long silence as Hanzo fumbled for what to say, feeling immeasurable guilt weighing down his heart at his betrayal. Jesse just sat there staring off into space as he took another swig.

“How long have you known?”

“Bout four years. I don’t know. I thought, maybe with you gone, I could win her back. Maybe I could make her forget about you and we could just pretend all this never happened.” the way the corners of his lips pinched and his brows knitted spoke to his pain. “But then you came back. And I could tell by just the look on her face-” Downing his drink to cut himself off, Jesse seemed to struggle with his words.

“I- never wanted it to end up like this.” Hanzo admitted, voice soft.

“Yet here we are.”

“From the depths of my soul, i am so sorry.”

“Then leave.” Hanzo was startled by the others harsh tone.

“What?”

“If you’re really that sorry, then leave here and never come back. Let us pick up the pieces of our marriage and live out the rest of our lives in peace. You at least owe me that.”

“Jesse.” Hanzo formulated his words carefully, expression appropriate for the seriousness of the situation. “I can’t do that. I know I have wronged you. That what we did was a betrayal. But I love her with everything in me. She’s more than I ever thought I deserved. And the thought of being reunited with her is the only thing that got me through the last ten years. She’s all I’m living for, Jesse.” the archer waited for a response from his friend. A glance, a grimace, something. But when none was offered, he filled the silence. “I know you must hate me. You have the right.” Finally, Jesse sighs.

“I don’t hate you.” He spared Hanzo a glance, but soon returned his eyes to the tv, unable to face the sincerity of his best friends confession. “Truth be told I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. I’ve had a lot of time to be angry about it, and a lot of time to think about it. I don’t want to lose her, Han. Not to you. Not to anybody. But it’s not really my choice to make. Is it?”

“So what now?”

“I guess all we can do is be open with her about how we feel, and she’ll decide.” With nothing left to say, the cowboy stook to take his leave.

“Jesse-” Hanzo reached out for Jesse’s arm, but was met with a right hook so hard he was knocked out of his chair and sent crashing to the floor, nose bleeding and jaw dislocated.

“Just needed to get that out of my system.” Jesse glowered, studying the state of the other briefly before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse stumbled in the door, head a bit fuzzy as the liquor took its toll on him. He did his best to be quiet, but as he knocked into the table, cursing under his breath, you became all too aware of his presence. 

“Hun? You’re home early? Did everything go ok?” Your eyes glowed as they studied him, the look of concern that shaped your features causing a hiccup in the beating of his heart. Your beauty in the dim light overpowered him, a deep ache setting in his soul.

Grabbing your face, he kissed you deeply, sloppily, startling you with his passion and aggression. His hands paw at you roughly, his intent obvious as he continues to maul your lips. With your arms wrapped around his ribs, you clutched at the back of his shirt, a small mewl escaping you as your body grew hot at his touch. Moving you to the bed, he refused to give any room as he pinned you beneath him, his name repeatedly on your tongue. Your thoughts were foggy and your body unfire as he claimed you.

With your head thrown back, it was his name you cried in your ecstasy, his touch that made you sing. And he was captivated by the sight, entranced and deeply, unmovably in love with the mess you were in his arms. He loved you that night as he hadn’t in several years, passionate and hungry and endlessly. Finally, after two hours and several dips into heaven, the two of you lay intertwined, breaths shallow as you lingered in each others’ warmth. 

“It’s been a long time.” you murmured in utter bliss. 

“I guess it has.” 

“I’ve missed it.” you admit, kissing at his jaw. “I’ve missed you, Jesse.” His chest hair was thick between your fingers as you played. “You’ve been so distant these last few years.But everything's going to be alright now. I can feel it. You’re smiling again, Hanzo’s back, we can fina-”

“Don’t.” Suddenly growing cold, he removes your hand, sliding away from you to sit on the edge of the bed as he pulls his boxers on.

“Jesse?” A worry grew in you at his sudden distance, something in you raising alarms. 

“I love you, darlin. Your my whole world, and I'd be less than half a man if I lost ya.” He admitted, only deepening your fears as he refused to look at you. “But you’re going to need to make a choice. Him or me.”

“Jesse-” but he slipped out of your grasp, leaving the room as the full weight of reality came crashing down on you.

Jesse slept on the couch that night, abandoning you to spend the whole night crying in your guilt, feeling your world crumble around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be multiple endings to this, just a heads up.


End file.
